HTTYD with one more person!
by DragonHunterhappieness
Summary: Basically, it's my version of HTTYD with my OC Kaylee included. Thank you AspiringAuthor19 for the inspiration to write this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my second story and will be a rewrite of HTTYD from the point of view of my OC Kaylee. Thanks for the inspiration AspiringAuthor19! I hope that you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. If I did, it would have gone like this...**

Kaylee was looking out her window. It was a dark night, made even darker because of the fog. It was cold, but this was normal for the Isle of Berk. As her friend Hiccup would say, "It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery." It was a pretty nice place to live all things considered. There's fishing, hunting, and a gorgeous view of the sunsets. There was only one problem, though.

A blast of fire came roaring towards her. In an instant she was up and running out of the burning building. Looking around she saw Vikings everywhere, and every one of them were fighting with something. "Dragons," she whispered.

She started towards the plaza when something ran into her. It was more like someone. "Kaylee, what are you doing here?" The person on top of her was a tall blond boy with blue eyes. He was around the same age as her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Come on, we're going to be late!" Kaylee got up and kept running while pulling the boy along. "Where's Ruffnut?" she called over her shoulder.

He huffed. "She said she would meet me there. Didn't even wait for me!"

Kaylee rolled her eyes. Ever since she had known them, Tuffnut and Ruffnut had fought. They fought over everything, and most of the time she joined them. But now was not the time.

They reached the plaza just as the cry of "Fire!" was heard. Their job during the dragon raids was to put out all of the fires in the village. Kaylee picked up her bucket of water and glanced at the others. There was Fishlegs, her cousin, Astrid, one of the three girls in the group, Snotlout, who was always flirting with her and Astrid, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Oh, and Hiccup! He worked in the blacksmith shop with Gobber, his mentor.

Kaylee was about to throw her bucket of water when another blast knocked her off her feet. She looked up just in time to see Hiccup run through the crowd with something that looked like a mini catapult. She jumped to her feet and ran after him. She caught up with him just as he set up his device. "Hiccup."

"Ahh!" Hiccup jumped and turned around. He relaxed when he saw who it was. "Don't do that to me, Kaylee!"

"Sorry," she chuckled. "So, what's this thing for?"

"It's to throw a bola. I can't throw one myself and if I can take down a dragon then I might get a date!"

"With Astrid?" Kaylee smiled cheekily. Even in the darkness she could see him blush.

"Of course not!"

"Hiccup, if you're ever going to be able to join us and fight dragons then you're going to have to stop all ... this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Exactly."

"Thanks." He turned back to the empty night sky. "Come on. Gimmie something to shoot at, gimmie something to shoot at," he whispered.

A cry shrieked through the air. An explosion hit the tower and a black figure swooped in front of them. Hiccup took aim and shot. An angered roar trembled through the air.

"I hit it? Yes, I hit it! Did you see that?"

Kaylee's eyes widened as she pointed behind him. "I'm not the only one."

Hiccup turned around to see a Monstrous Nightmare crush his bola launcher. "Uh oh. Run, Kaylee!"

The Nightmare shot at them, but they swerved out of the way. They hid behind a torch pole and it shot again. Kaylee was squished between the pole and Hiccup. She saw the Nightmare reaching for them from the other side. She pushed Hiccup out of the way just as the Chief, Stoick the Vast and Hiccup's father, slammed into the beast. It tried to breath fire on him but only a few weak sparks came out. "You're all out," Stoick growled. After a few well aimed hits the Nightmare left. Stoick turns to us just as the torch falls down. Hiccup looks at the damage.

"Sorry Dad."

"Sorry Stoick."

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." And with that Stoick grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him off. Kaylee was about to follow when someone called her.

"Kaylee, are you okay? What happened?" Tuffnut waved her over to where the other teens were. She came over and took her seat between Tuff and Ruff. She winced as her arm brushed against Ruff, she must have burned it when she was squished against the torch pole.

"I'm okay, my arm is just a little burnt," She answered. Everyone glanced at her arm and winced. She told them what had happened and by the time she was finished Tuff and Snotlout looked ready to pummel Hiccup when he walked by.

"Quite the performance," Tuff sneered. Kaylee glared at him. Even though it was kind of Hiccup's fault that she was hurt he was still her friend.

"I've never seen someone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout said, determined to have the last word.

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying, so..." Hiccup trailed off as Astrid shoved Snotlout.

"Ow!" he protested. He chuckled as he turned to Kaylee. "I can't believe that he did that to you!"

"It wasn't his fault, though!" she protested. Snotlout snorted.

"Yea, right."

"You really should get that checked Kaylee," Fishlegs commented. "Come on, you should get back home and get it fixed up."

She nodded, it had really started to hurt. As she followed Fishlegs she glanced over her shoulder to see the others glancing after her with concerned faces.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" she reassured them.

...

At the house Fishlegs's mom, who had experience in treating burns, dressed Kaylee's wound. "Thank Thor that it's not bad. Just go easy with it for a few days."

Fishlegs escorted her to the mess hall where the other teens were waiting for her. "We're glad you're alright," Astrid said, glancing down at her arm.

"Yea. My aunt said that it wasn't serious, I just have go easy for a few days."

"Will you still be able to go to Dragon Training tomorrow?" Tuff and Ruff looked upset that they had lost their pranking buddy.

Kaylee's eyes widened. "That's tomorrow?"

"Yep," Snotlout said. "And if you need someone to help you, I'm you Viking."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll be there. I don't usually keep dressings on my wounds for more then a day anyway."

"I hear ya," Tuff agreed.

"Hey, I hear that there is a new dock being built to replace one that was lost in the attack. Do you want to come and cause some mischief with us?" Ruff asked Kaylee. Kaylee looked at her arm, then at the twins hopeful faces. She smiled.

"I would never give up an opportunity like that! Let's go!" she said and the three of them left the mead hall with the others shaking their heads at them.

...

That night, as Kaylee lay in bed, she thought about what Mrs. Ingerman had said before she went to bed. There was going to be another attack on the dragon's nest. While that happened all of the teens would be in Dragon Training. She couldn't believe it! All of her life she had been told the story of how her parents had died in a dragon attack, and now was her opportunity to get revenge on the beasts that had killed them. She rolled over and fell asleep with thoughts of Dragon Training still lingering in her mind.

 **And that's it! Please tell me how it went, what could have been different, and so on, feedback is always wanted. Don't forget to review! Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I hope the last chapter was good enough for you all. Please tell me if I should continue, I'm unsure about it.**

 **Mariah (Guest): I don't know, maybe? Her parents died in a dragon attack when she was about a year old.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. Only Kaylee is mine.**

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced enthusiastically as he opened the gate.

"No turning back," Astrid sighed as they walked into the arena. Once Kaylee was in she couldn't help but marvel at the size of the place.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut said. Kaylee looked at her arm, then back at Tuff.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back," Ruffnut agreed.

"I hope to get some bite marks, something to remember this by," Kaylee chimed in.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid remarked.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" Everyone turned to see Hiccup walking into the ring with an ax that looked too big for his small arms to be carrying. "Pain. Love it."

"Oh, great. Who let _him_ in?" Tuff jeered. Kaylee slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! What?"

"Let's get started!" Gobber interrupted. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or..." Snotlout asked. The twins laughed as they turned around.

"Can I transfer to the class with the _cool_ Vikings?" Tuff asked.

"Why do you have to be mean to Hiccup all the time?" Kaylee hissed at Tuff. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Have you looked at him recently? He's a wimp!" he protested.

"He's the Chief's son!"

"So?"

Kaylee was about to argue more when she found that Gobber, who had now stopped talking, was standing beside a cage with his arm leaning on the handle. Kaylee's eyes widened when she figured out what he was going to do. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?!"

"I believe in learning on the job." His arm went down and an angry looking Gronckle came storming out. Everyone dove out of the way as it swooped towards a pile of rocks. Gobber kept talking.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted ... _you're dead!_ Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A docter?!" Hiccup managed to squeak out.

"Plus five speed?!" Fishlegs asked, his voice trembling.

"A shield!" Astrid answered.

"Shields! Go!"

They all scrambled towards the shields that were scattered around the arena. After Kaylee picked hers up she glanced over to Hiccup to see that he was having trouble with his shield. She was about to go help when Gobber helped him up, still spouting information. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"

Glad that Hiccup was fine, she looked at the twins who were currently fighting over a shield that was decorated with skulls.

"Get your hands off my shield!"

"There's like a million shields!"

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Ruff was not impressed with this and bashed Tuff over the head with the shield they had been fighting over.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it."

The Gronckle, which had been hovering around the arena, approached the still bickering twins. Kaylee noticed and tried to get them out of the way. "Ruff, Tuff, look out!"

She slammed into them, but they were still blasted. "Kaylee, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!"

"What?" they asked, still in a daze. Once they recovered, they went over to one of the walls, safe and out of the way. By the time they got there Fishlegs had already joined them.

Kaylee looked out into the arena and saw Snotlout trying to flirt with Astrid. It didn't work out too well. "Snotlout! You're done!"

Now it was just Astrid and Hiccup left. Hiccup got hit, but started to run after the shield. The Gronckle, seeing its prey defenseless, dove in for the kill. "Hiccup!"

Kaylee started to run forward. The Gronckle was just about to shoot when she slammed into it, knocking it off balance and missing Hiccup by an inch. Gobber came and took care of the monster while Kaylee went to see if Hiccup was alright. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup seemed a bit dazed. "Yes, but why would you do that for me?"

She was about to answer when Gobber came up to Hiccup with, big surprise, more advice. "Remember: a dragon will always - _always_ \- go for the kill." Then he hoisted Hiccup to his feet. "Don't forget, we're meeting in the great hall tonight. Don't be late!"

Everyone left the arena. Kaylee turned to where Hiccup was but he wasn't there anymore. Instead, the rest of the gang were staring at her as if she'd gone crazy. "Why did you do that?" Snotlout asked in bewilderment.

Kaylee shrugged. "I couldn't bear to see someone meet the same fate as my parents."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Tuff interrupted it. "Well, on that pleasant note, let's go down to the great hall and get a bite to eat. I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," his twin remarked. They all chuckled and started walking to the great hall.

...

That evening, everyone showed up in the great hall ... everyone except Hiccup.

"Where is he?" Kaylee asked for about the fifth time. "He's never this late to anything."

The twins groaned. "Would you stop that already?" "You're giving me a headache."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Gobber interrupted. "Now, where did Kaylee go wrong in the ring today?"

"I didn't warn the twins fast enough about the Gronckle," she answered. Gobber smiled.

"Yes, but that's where the twins went wrong. They were distracted. The same goes for the rest of you," he said, pointing to Fishlegs and Snotlout. "Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble," she answered. Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we noticed," Ruff said sarcastically.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'," Snotlout said. The door creaked open then and Hiccup walked in. He was soaking wet.

"She's right. You _have_ to be tough on yourselves," Gobber added. He glanced up as Hiccup walked in. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up," Ruff suggested.

"He didn't get eaten," Tuff said.

"He's never where he should be," Astrid said, still glaring at Hiccup. He grabbed some let over food from the table and sat at the table beside them.

"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff," Gobber cleared a place at the table and dropped a book onto it. "The Dragon Manuel. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Thunder boomed in the distance. "No attacks tonight. Study up," he said as he walked away.

Tuff, who had been playing with a knife, suddenly looked up. "Wait, you mean, _read?"_

"While we're still alive?" Ruff asked, looking annoyed.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff that words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout smash a chicken bone on the table to punctuate his point.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times," Fishlegs said, getting excited. Typical Fishlegs. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And- And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Tuff said, cutting him off. "See, there was a chance I was going to read that..."

"...But, now..." Ruff finished.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff," Snotlout suggested. Everyone got up in a hurry, and Fishlegs followed them still spouting information. Astrid and Kaylee were still at the table when Hiccup came up to them.

"So I guess we'll share?" he asked.

"Read it," Astrid said and she got up from the table. Hiccup turned to Kaylee.

"Sorry, Hiccup," she said. "Fishlegs has brought it home several times. I've been forced to listen to him rattle off random facts about dragons. Do you want me to stay?"

He smiled weakly. "No, that's fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Kaylee left the great hall. It was pouring rain as she ran to the house. Fishlegs was waiting for her and told her to get to bed. "We still have dragon training tomorrow," he reminded her. She agreed and went to her room, changed her clothes, and crawled into bed. She fell asleep still thinking about training and dreading what it would be like tomorrow.

 **There we go! Another chapter done. Review to send me your feedback, it's always needed. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I'm glad that you are all liking this story so far.**

 **YarrowBoy: I'm glad you like it so much. And good idea! I'll try, though it might not turn out very good :)**

 **Fuzzycutelady: I don't know if I want to keep writing this story. I'm still quite busy with school.**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD is not mine, I'd never be able to write that well.**

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" A blast of fire came seemingly out of no where and narrowly missed Hiccup. "WHOA!"

"Focus, Hiccup!" Kaylee shouted. The Nadder noticed her and she turned and sprinted around the corner. Not looking where she was going she slammed into Fishlegs.

"Be careful, Kaylee!" Fishlegs squeaked as he helped her up. Just then the Nadder hopped onto the wall and shot spines at the two of them. Fishlegs was able to block the spines but one of them grazed Kaylee on her burnt arm, making it start hurting again. "I'm really starting to question your teaching methods!" he yelled as he dragged Kaylee with him away from the Nadder.

"Look for its blind spot," Gobber suggested. "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."

Kaylee was running when she heard the twins fighting. _Oh, Thor!_ "It's not deaf you two!" A bright light flashed in front of her and the twins came around the corner. Tuffnut grinned.

"You're right. Let's get out of here!" he said. They kept running away from the Nadder. They stopped to take a breath when the maze walls started collapsing with Astrid and the Nadder on top. Kaylee didn't notice that one of the walls was going to fall on her. Tuff turned around to tell her something when he noticed the wall. "Kaylee, look out!"

He shoved her out of the way and just barely avoided getting hit by the wall himself. Ruffnut came over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

Kaylee nodded while Tuff answered. "Yea, we're fine. The wall was going to fall on her so I shoved her out of the way."

"Okay," Ruff nodded but Kaylee couldn't help but notice the look she gave them. She was about to ask about it when Astrid started yelling.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?!" She was standing over Hiccup and threatening him with her ax. "Our parents war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." She turned and stalked off. Kaylee ran over to Hiccup.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup turned to her.

"Yes. Hey, listen, if Gobber asks I'm going out for a walk and won't be back until late."

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?"

"No!" he replied hastily. "I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself, you know?" He got up hurriedly and walked off. _What's he up to?_ Kaylee wondered.

...

Once she caught up with the others Kaylee pulled Ruff aside. "What was that about earlier?"

Ruff smirked. "I just think it's interesting that Tuff chose to help you. He wouldn't have done that for me."

"But we're friends, that's it. End. Nothing else."

"Yeah, sure!"

"None. Zip. Zilch."

"You're in denial."

"Ninguno."

"Okay, would you stop doing that! You and Tuff are going to drive me crazy with whatever language that is!"

"Fine, I'll teach you how to speak Spanish if you don't bug me about Tuff anymore."

"Deal."

...

That evening, Gobber called all of the recruits to the watch tower. Kaylee, Ruff, and Tuff were already there and had been teaching Ruff Spanish. By the time everyone joined them Ruff could speak it quite well and the three of them enjoyed annoying the others.

"Hey, has anyone seen Gobber? He said to meet him here," Snotlout asked.

"Gobber no esta aqui mocoso," Ruff replied (Gobber isn't here Snotman). Snotlout looked more confused than usual.

"Huh?"

"No me estas escuchando. Gobber no esta aqui Boyo," Ruff said again (You're not listening. Gobber isn't here Boyo). Kaylee and Tuff couldn't hold back their laughter and just lost it.

"Okay, knock it off you guys. Gobber said to meet him here," Fishlegs said.

"Yes, I did," Gobber replied, coming up behind him. Fishlegs squeaked and jumped into the air. Gobber laughed. "Relax, it's just me. Say did I ever tell you how I lost my arm and leg? I was..."

...

"Kaylee!" Someone hissed. Kaylee shot upright and realized that she had been asleep. Gobber had finished his story and Snotlout was talking about getting his face ripped off or something like that. She looked at Ruff.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long."

"...who'll win the honor of killing it?" Gobber finished.

"What did I miss?" Kaylee whispered to Ruff.

"Not much. Tomorrow we're going to get to the harder dragons, that's all."

Tuff stood up. "It's going to be me. It's my destiny. See?" He lifted up his armband to reveal a red dragon tattoo. Fishlegs gasped.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark," he replied. Kaylee snorted and Ruff laughed.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there," she said.

"Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now," he insisted.

"Yeah, whatever," Snotlout grumbled. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Shouldn't we be getting to bed? You heard what Gobber said," Fishlegs reminded them.

"Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Snotlout went on like Fishlegs hadn't spoken.

Everyone nodded. Truth or Dare was pretty fun, especially when the twins played. "Okay, so who's going first?" Snotlout asked.

"I will," Astrid volunteered. She looked around at the others. "Kaylee, truth or dare?" _Oh, great,_ she thought.

"Truth."

"What's the dumbest thing you've ever done in a dare?"

Kaylee blushed. "I jumped into a pit of Fireworms."

"What!?" Everyone was shocked. "When was that?" Ruffnut asked.

Kaylee glared at her. "I'm surprised you don't remember. A few years ago you dared me to jump into a pit with a blindfold on. I didn't think that you would make me go into one full of Fireworms."

Ruff chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah, I remember now."

Kaylee smirked. "And since it's my turn, Ruff, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Kaylee smiled wickedly. "I dare you to act like you and Snotlout are an old married couple until your next turn."

Ruff paled. "I-I can't do that!"

"Then are you giving up?"

"Yes." Ruff got up and sat on an empty bench. This continued for some time until it was only Kaylee and Tuff left.

"Kaylee, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to write a love letter to your crush and hand deliver it to them."

Kaylee's eyes widened. Then she sighed. "Then I guess you win, Tuff."

He raised his arms in victory. "Yes! Twelve games in a row!"

Kaylee chuckled. "Well, I'm going to bed. Who knows what Gobber has in store for us tomorrow."

 **There we go. Another chapter done. I'm REALLY excited for RTTE season 6! Can't wait! Don't forget to review, and when you do, send any ideas you have with it. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! I'm very grateful to all of my readers, it means a lot to me and encourages me to keep going. Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: *checks record* Nope, HTTYD has never belonged to me.**

"Today is about teamwork." The door to the dragon's pen burst open and released a greenish fog. Kaylee was assigned to be in a group with Astrid and Ruffnut, so she stuck close to them. "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is _extra_ tricky. One head _breaths_ gas, the other head _lights_ it. Your job is to know which is which."

The three girls were back to back, slowly going around in a circle. Kaylee saw a long, snakelike shadow moving in the fog. She was about to tell the girls when suddenly she heard Ruff shriek. "Hey! It's us idiots!"

She turned and through the mist saw Snotlout and Tuffnut standing there with empty buckets in their hands. "Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon," Tuff chuckled. Snotlout tried hastily to cover up his friends mistake.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure-" Too late. Astrid ran up to him and punched him in the face. While she was doing that Kaylee threw her bucket as hard as she could into Tuffs' face. It knocked him into the fog and suddenly he disappeared.

"Wait," Astrid instructed Ruff. They readied their buckets but were knocked over by the Zipplebacks' tails. Tuff came running out of the fog.

"OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" he yelled as he ran to the other wall. Kaylee and the rest of them followed him.

"Are you okay?" Kaylee asked.

"I'll survive," he moaned.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled. Kaylee turned to see Fishlegs being sprayed with Zippleback gas. Once he ran off both heads turned their attention to Hiccup. "Now, Hiccup!"

Hiccup threw his bucket at the sparking head, but just missed. "Oh, come on!" he sighed. The Zippleback looked at him and got ready to ignite the gas. Kaylee gasped.

"Hiccup!" she cried. But, surprisingly, the Zippleback didn't attack. Instead it seemed almost afraid of him. Hiccup then took charge of the situation.

"Back! Back! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yea, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done," he reached into his jacket and threw an eel into the Zipplebacks' cage. After he shut the door he turned to see everyone staring at him, dumbfounded.

"Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!" and with that he walked off.

 _I wonder what that was all about,_ Kaylee wondered.

Over the next few days, Hiccup went from being the little fish bone nothing to Hiccup the Dragon Conquer. Every dragon they faced in the arena he managed to take down and even Tuff had the nerve to tell Astrid, to her face, that Hiccup was better than her. Even with his rising popularity whenever someone tried to ask him about it he would make up some lame excuse. Kaylee was starting to get suspicious.

She had been taking a walk in the woods, looking for Hiccup, when something black, scaly, and VERY heavy landed on her. She had a squeak of terror above her and looked up. She was staring into the deep green eyes of a Night Fury.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. From out of nowhere a hand shot down and covered her mouth.

"Be quiet Kaylee!" That sounded like Hiccup.

Kaylee wiggled out from underneath the dragon to see Hiccup himself standing beside it. But that's not really caught her eye. It was the saddle he was attached to that she noticed.

"Hiccup - what is - is that a - what's going on?!"

"Please, I can explain!" And after he had calmed her he told her the story of how he met and trained Toothless.

"Wait, so you're saying that dragons can be _trained_?" Kaylee asked, sound skeptical.

"Yes!" he insisted. "Here, let me show you."

Hesitantly, she agreed. It was absolutely amazing. Kaylee got to see Berk from a whole new angle, and she love every minute of it.

"Wow Hiccup. You were right," she said once they landed. She was about to walk off when Hiccup stopped her.

"Um, listen Kaylee. When we crashed into you I bent my safety line. Do you think you could go to the shop and get some pliers for me?"

"Okay," she agreed. "By the way, Hiccup, you're really good at that flying thing."

He chuckled nervously. "R-really? To be honest, that was my first time with the new tail."

Kaylee sighed, then ran down towards the village. It was dark, and she was able to get the pliers without any trouble. But then she ran into someone.

"Hey, Kaylee. What do you need pliers for?" Tuff asked. Great.

"Um, I - uh... Gothi asked me to get them for her. She needs help with one of her patients."

"Okayyyyyyy," he didn't sound completly convinced but was distracted by Ruff calling him.

"Tuff, get your butt over here!" He sighed.

"Well, see you later Kaylee. Maybe we can blow something up tomorrow!" he called as he ran towards Ruffs' voice.

Kaylee sighed in relief and ran back to Hiccup. "Here are your pliers."

"Thanks." He got to work. "Did you have any trouble getting them?"

"Well, I did have to make up something when Tuff ran into me," she replied. Hiccup glanced up from his work.

"Why do you hang out with the twins so much?" he asked.

"We've been friends since we were kids," she explained. "I guess it was ever since I blew up their stuffed yak."

"You did what?!"

"Yeah, I've always been obsessed with destructive stuff and when I saw their stuffed yak drying I thought it would be the perfect target."

Hiccup laughed. "Well, I'm all finished here. Thanks for helping me. Oh, and can you not tell anyone about this? I hate to think of what they would do to Toothless if they found out."

Kaylee smiled. "Of course! Your secret's safe with me."

He smiled back and left. Kaylee turned around and walked back to the village, but she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the skinny, dragon loving Viking that meant so much to her.

 **There you go! Another chapter done! Please remember to review and tell me which pair you like best: Kaylee/Hiccup or Kaylee/Tuffnut. I will take your opinions into consideration. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! I'm also going to be rewriting Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Race to the Edge with Kaylee in them. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD... still not mine. Sorry everyone.**

The adults had come back yesterday, and the report they had was not good. According to Kaylee's uncle they hadn't even gotten close to the nest before they had to turn around. On the upside, today was the day of the finals and everyone was in a good mood. Kaylee was currently sitting on a bench with the others.

"I think Hiccup's going to win," Kaylee said, her eyes fixed on the fight below.

"Duh, he's obviously going to," Tuffnut said, smacking her on the back of the head. "He's won every fight so far."

Snotlout still looked unsure. "Astrid's pretty good too," he reminded them. "She might still have a chance."

"Yeah, right," Ruffnut snorted.

Turns out, they were right. Hiccup floored the Gronckle just before Astrid had the chance to attack and was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Kaylee ran up to him and hugged him. "You did it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

He chuckled nervously and was soon swept up into the air. Once he was let down he ran off into the woods. Kaylee was about to follow him when Astrid came out of no where and pinned her against the side of a building. "What was that all about?" she growled.

"What are you talking about?" Kaylee asked nervously. Did Astrid know about Toothless?

"You obviously know what Hiccup is doing when he's by himself. Out with it. Is he training with someone?"

Kaylee shook her head. "I don't know, honest!"

Astrid pushed harder against Kaylee's chest. "You better not, or else..."

"Astrid, what are you doing to Kaylee!?" The twins had come around the corner looking for Kaylee when they saw Astrid pinning her up against the wall and threatening her with her ax.

"I was just ... uh..." she stuttered. The twins glared at her.

"That's no excuse. You leave her alone," Tuff growled at Astrid.

"Yeah, or else we'll come and get you when you least expect it," Ruff added.

Astrid removed her arm, letting Kaylee fall to the ground. "Fine! I'll find out for myself!" she yelled at Kaylee as she followed Hiccup into the trees.

The twins rushed over to Kaylee and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she moaned.

"What was that all about?" Tuff asked.

"Oh, she just thought that I was helping Hiccup beat her."

"But you weren't, were you?" Ruff wondered.

"No," Kaylee answered.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay, we wanted to know if you wanted to come and help us prank Snotlout," Tuff said.

Kaylee chuckled. "Let's do it! Snotlout always has the best reactions."

"I know, right!" Ruff said. "Come on!" And with that the three of them left to go do Thor know's what to Snotlout.

...

The next day was the day that Hiccup would kill his first dragon. Almost everyone in the village had turned up for this event, and the Chief called for silence. "Well, I can show my face in public again!" There were several chuckles before he called for silence again. "If someone had told me that in just a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad." The crowd once again erupted in cheers and Stoick joined them. "Yes! And you know it!" he lowered his voice and the crowd quieted. "But here we are. And no one's more surprised... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!" Everyone started cheering and chanting Hiccup's name. Kaylee caught sight of him standing at the gate looking rather nervous, and Astrid was standing behind him.

"What's Astrid doing down there?" Kaylee asked Tuff.

"I don't know, but she better not come up here," he growled. He and Ruff hadn't gotten over the fact that Astrid had threatened Kaylee. She rolled her eyes.

"Tuff, you guys are going to have to get over that."

"Why? She was going hurt you," Tuff reminded her.

Ruff elbowed her brother. "Would you guys be quiet, it's starting!"

Hiccup had walked to the weapons rack in the arena and chose a small knife and a shield.

"I would've taken the ax," Kaylee remarked.

"I think a mace would've been best," Tuff added.

Hiccup sighed. "I'm ready," he said. The cage door was opened and the Monstrous Nightmare charged around the arena, its entire body on fire. It truly was a sight to behold. It noticed Hiccup in the middle of the arena and landed in front of him. Hiccup backed up slowly with his hand outstretched.

"What's he doing?" Ruff asked.

"Looks like he's trying to get himself killed," Tuff suggested.

"Cool," Ruff said.

"He's going to train it," Kaylee realized.

Hiccup dropped the knife and shield, then threw his helmet to the side. "I'm not one of them," he said.

The Vikings gasped. Stoick stood up from his seat. "Stop the fight."

"No!" Hiccup insisted. "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick slammed a hammer against the cage. The Nightmare took a snap at Hiccup's hand and began to chase him around.

"HICCUP!" Kaylee shouted. She saw Astrid run in there and throw a hammer at the dragons face. _Why does she suddenly care so much?_

The Nightmare trapped Hiccup between his claws and was about to finish him off when a shriek was heard. A black dragon blasted the bars of the cage. Through the smoke Kaylee was able to see a pair of black wings. "Night Fury!" she gasped.

The two dragons started fighting with Toothless keeping the Nightmare away from Hiccup. Several Vikings jumped into the arena and started to attack Toothless "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiccup cried as Toothless prepared to fire at Stoick. Toothless stopped and looked at Hiccup. Once he was distracted several Vikings pinned him to the ground.

"Put it with the others," Stoick ordered.

 _Oh no!_ Kaylee gasped. _What's going to happen to them now?_

 **That's it! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so sorry... NOT! You'll just have to suffer until tomorrow. Don't forget to review and send me any ideas you might have. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! So sorry I haven't updated. Life kind of got away from me so I didn't have time to update. But here it is, please enjoy!**

 **Boggie445: She prefers to use a sword but can also use an ax or hammer pretty well.**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD isn't mine, only Kaylee is.**

Once Stoick returned he seemed happier than he was when he left. Since Hiccup didn't return with him Kaylee went looking for him. She ran into him on his way to the docks.

"Hiccup! What's wrong? What happened?" Kaylee asked. Hiccup seemed to be on the edge of tears. "Calm down. Now, what happened?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I-It's Dad. He's going after the Dragon's Nest and he-he's using Toothless!"

Kaylee grabbed him by his shoulders. "Okay, so what are you going to do about it?"

His shoulders sagged in defeat. "I don't know, probably something stupid."

"You've already done that," I reminded him.

His eyes lit up. "Then something crazy." He turned and ran down the path and shouted to Kaylee over his shoulder. "Get the gang! Tell them to meet me at the arena!"

Kaylee ran to her house. Fishlegs had his head buried in the Book of Dragons. "Fishlegs!" she called. "Hiccup wants us to meet him at the arena! He has a plan to help the adults!"

He looked up. "Okay, I'll meet you there. The others should all be over at Snotlout's place."

Kaylee rushed over to Snotlout's place. Everyone else was there and they seemed to be talking about the fight. "I knew Hiccup would betray us!" Snotlout was rambling. "It was always suspicious how he..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Astrid punched him in the head. "Hiccup was only trying to help us by ending this war," she said.

"She's right." Everyone turned to see Kaylee standing there, panting and out of breath. "Hiccup sent me. He said that he knows how to help, but he wants to meet us down in the arena."

Astrid instantly agreed while the twins and Snotlout looked unsure. "Come on you guys," Kaylee pleaded. "At least give him a chance."

They finally relented. When they met up with Hiccup, none of them were looking too pleased. "If you plan on getting eaten, I'd definitely go for the Gronckle," Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut shoved his sister to the side and went up to Hiccup. "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon." Hiccup looked confused. "It's me," Tuff clarified. Kaylee just rolled her eyes.

Snotlout then shoved Tuff out of the way. "I _love_ this plan!" he said, then was punched in the face by Ruffnut.

"You're crazy!" she said, then leaned in and whispered something else. Astrid then pulled her away by her helmet.

"So? What _is_ the plan?" she asked. Hiccup smiled. He then turned and opened the cage to the Monstrous Nightmare. Instead of charging out and devouring them all, it walk out slowly with its eyes fixed on Hiccup's outstretched hand.

Kaylee was both awed and terrified. Snotlout must have been scared as well because he reached down and picked up the head of a spear. Astrid noticed and slapped him on the arm. "Uh-uh."

Hiccup led the Nightmare up to Snotlout and, still not taking his eyes off the dragon, grabbed Snotlouts hand.

Snotlout started to panic. "Wait! What are you-?!"

"Relax," Hiccup told him. He placed Snotlout's hand on the dragons snout. "It's okay, it's okay."

Snotlout's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. He laughed, but when Hiccup left he became nervous again. "Where are you going?!"

Hiccup reached into a box and brought out some rope. "You're going to need something to help you hold on," he explained.

Everyone turned to see all of the dragons out of their cages. "Take your pick," Hiccup said, motioning to the dragons.

Astrid took the Nadder, Fishlegs took the Gronckle, and the twins took the two-headed Zippleback. Kaylee looked at Hiccup. "Which one am I going to ride?"

"You can ride with one of us," he replied, then turned back to Astrid and helped her with her Nadder.

Kaylee looked over her options. Hiccup was riding with Astrid, so that option was out. The Gronckle was a slower dragon and she didn't really want to ride it so it was out. That just left her with...

"Hey Kaylee!" Snotlout called. "There's room on here for two." She was about to turn him down when Hiccup interrupted.

"That's actually not a bad idea," he said. "You can help him ride his dragon, since you have some experience."

Kaylee sighed and walked over to Snotlout. "Let's go then!" she called and they all took off.

On the way there they all came up with names for their dragons. Astrid called her Nadder Stormfly, Fishlegs called his Gronckle Meatlug, and Snotlout called his Nightmare Hookfang. The twins were fighting over what to name their dragon until Kaylee yelled at them. "It has two heads, guys! Just name your head!" They eventually settled on naming their heads Barf (Ruffnut) and Belch (Tuffnut). Once they made it to the nest they saw nothing but chaos. There was a massive dragon that was terrorizing the Vikings as they tried to run from it. The teens were about to comment on it when Hiccup took charge.

"Everyone, fire at the head! It will distract it long enough for us to attack!" They all fired and swooped into view.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!" Hiccup called as the Vikings below noticed them.

"LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!" Tuff hollered in excitement.

"Up, let's move it!" Hiccup called again. Everyone followed his lead. "Fishlegs, break it down!"

"Okay!" he said. "Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!" Kaylee was impressed. She had never thought that Fishlegs' dragon knowlage would ever come in handy.

"Okay!" Hiccup seemed to have a plan. "Lout, Kaylee, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"

The twins seemed thrilled to have that job. "That's my specialty!" Ruff said.

"Since when?!" Tuff argued. "Everyone knows _I'm_ more irritating! See?!" He then proceeded to turn upside-down.

"Just do what I told you!" Hiccup said, sounding annoyed. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Snotlout shouted.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs cried.

Snotlout, with Kaylee's help, was able to steer Hookfang beside the giant's head. They then started to bang their weapons together, creating noise. The dragon opened its other eyes and Kaylee could hear Fishlegs on the other side. "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!"

The beast eventually started to slow down. "It's working!" Snotlout called.

"Yeah, it's working!" Fishlegs called back. Kaylee felt Hookfang jerk around. _That's not good,_ she thought.

"Um, Snotlout..." she started to warn him, but before she could the dragon slammed himself up against the giants head. Kaylee and Snotlout were thrown off and almost fell to the ground, but Snotlout held onto the dragons head and caught Kaylee's hand. "Thanks!" she gasped.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle! SNOTLOUT! KAYLEE! DO SOMETHING!" Fishlegs screamed as he tossed his hammer to Snotlout.

"What do we do?!" Kaylee asked.

"Do you still have your sword?!" Snotlout asked her. She held up her sword in response. Snotlout nodded. "Good, now follow my lead!" He turned and started to smash his hammer into the beasts eyes.

"Good idea!" Kaylee turned and started stabbing the other set of eyes.

Astrid flew over to see their progress. "Yeah, you're the Viking!" she called down to Snotlout. He lost his consentration and the dragon jerked its head to the side, causing him to fall. He ran into Kaylee, and although they didn't fall he dropped his hammer and made Kaylee drop her sword. She turned to him and shook her head.

Suddenly there was a shriek and a black streak flew across the sky. "He's up!" Astrid called. She then turned to the twins. "Get Snotlout and Kaylee out of there!"

"I'm on it!" they said at the same time. "I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you!" Tuff argued.

"Hey! Let me drive!" Ruff protested. While they were bickering Snotlout and Kaylee ran toward the Zippleback. Snotlout was able to get on but Kaylee was left dangling by her arms.

"Kaylee!" Tuff called.

"I'm slipping!" she felt her arms lose their grip on the dragon. Snotlout tried to catch her but was too late. Kaylee was plunging toward the ground. _Oh, Thor help me!_ she though, closing her eyes in defeat.

 **Here you go. It's a little longer than usual and I will publish another one soon, I promise! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I am very sorry that I haven't written for a while *cough* a year *cough*! Life caught up with me and I found it hard to get the right style for this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed the previous chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger. Please enjoy this next one!**

As Kaylee fell, she closed her eyes. _This is the end,_ she thought. _There's no going back for me now._

She was about to hit the ground she felt herself carried upward by a pair of talons. She pried her eyes open to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut staring down at her.

"Nice catch, bro!" Ruff called over the wind.

"You didn't think that you would die _that_ easily, did you?!" Tuff asked Kaylee. She just smiled at him.

The twins landed rather roughly and scrambled off their dragon. There was a shriek and an explosion against the side of the massive dragon. It was knocked over, but not for long. It stretched out its wings and set off after Toothless into the sky. Hiccup guided Toothless toward the clouds, with the thing not far behind. There was a tense moment on the beach as everyone waited for something to happen. Without warning, the sky began to light up as if there was a lightning storm. A maddened roar sounded and a wave of fire fell from the sky. A black streak dove towards the sea with the monster not far behind them. It was just about to fire when Toothless turned around and shot into its mouth. It began to explode and to Kaylee's horror, it was going to fall on Hiccup. The massive dragon fell to the ground and exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

Once the explosion was over, Stoick went charging into the ashes. "Hiccup!" he called. There was no reply. "Hiccup!" he tried again. "Son!" He stopped as he saw a black figure lying on the ground. "Hiccup." There was panic in his voice as he ran towards the back dragon. It moaned out in pain and Kaylee gasped. There was no Hiccup. Toothless opened his eyes and looked up at Stoick. Stoick dropped to his knees beside the dragon. "Oh, son... I did this." Stoick lowered his head. When he raised it again he looked into the Night Fury's eyes, holding back tears. "I'm so... I'm so sorry." Once he said this, the dragon opened his wings to reveal... Hiccup!

"Hiccup!" he cried, picking him up. He frantically searched for a sign of life; taking off his helmet to put his ear to Hiccup's scrawny chest. He gasped in surprise. "Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!" Kaylee let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding as the Vikings all around her cheered. Stoick placed his hand on Toothless's nose. "Thank you... for saving my son." The poor dragon laid his head down, exhausted. Gobber walked over to him to survey the damage.

"Well, you know... _most_ of him."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the Red Death had been defeated, and some would say that things have never been better. To get back to Berk the Vikings all chose a dragon and rode home. It was hard to transport Toothless, but Kaylee and Fishlegs managed to create a platform out of the remains of the fleet. Kaylee had decided to ride back with the twins instead of choosing a dragon of her own. She wished she had chosen a dragon. The twins talked nonstop about the massive explosion that had taken the Red Death's life.

Hiccup had been in a coma the entire time and the teens had been trying to help everyone with their dragons. It was hard work considering that they had only just trained their own dragons a few weeks ago and that Kaylee didn't even have a dragon. Instead she assisted in training all kinds of dragons, not just a specific breed. Thanks to all the times Fishlegs had brought the Book of Dragons home she knew quite a bit about the massive reptiles.

Now she was walking toward Hiccup's house. While she was still a ways off she noticed a group of people surrounding... Hiccup! She started to run towards him when she saw Astrid and him... _kissing._ She stopped in her tracks and began to slowly backed up. No, no. This can't be happening. Before she quite knew what was happening she turned around and ran as far as she could. She didn't stop until she reached the Lost Cavern, and when she did she fell to her knees and cried.

She didn't know how long she sat there before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see Ruffnut with her hand on her shoulder and Tuffnut standing awkwardly behind her looking anywhere but her eyes.

"We, uh, we saw what happened," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay," she sniffed. "I-I didn't even get a chance to tell him."

"Hey, you'll be fine," Ruff said, slowly crouching down and pulling Kaylee into a hug. "Who knows, maybe he will break up with Astrid eventually."

"He doesn't deserve you!" Tuff blurted out. The two girls jumped and Kaylee gave him an odd look. "I-I mean that you don't need someone who will do that to you," he fumbled as his face began to flush a bright red.

Kaylee sighed. "Thanks guys," she said, smiling faintly. "That helps."

"Well, now that that's dealt with, why don't we get you a dragon? You're going to need one if they become a part of life around here," Ruff said, trying to lift her best friends spirits.

Kaylee nodded. "Yeah, good idea." She got to her feet and smiled at the two mutton-heads, those that had helped her through the toughest times of her life. As they left, she wondered what new adventures were waiting for them around the bend.

 **And this concludes HTTYD 1. Next I will move into Riders of Berk and possibly The Gift of the Night Fury. I hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to comment and give feedback. Until next time!**


End file.
